Prohibido
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La Neo Reina Serenity no podía calmar el tormento del corazón de su hija, no podía prometerle un hombre prohibido.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Kinktober multifandom 2019, pero me animé (tarde) a escribir algo inspirada en algunos de los prompts.

Este el 20° prompt: tentar.

* * *

.

.

.

**PROHIBIDO**

.

.

.

A la vista de la ausencia de su princesa, Ceres se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, frustrada, asustada e impotente. Los salones estaban vacíos y los cortesanos la observaban a una distancia prudente con curiosidad, demasiada curiosidad para su gusto. Ella apretó la boca en una línea tensa y se obligó a fingir una calma que no poseía. No permitiría que el nombre de Serenity estuviera en boca de todos… otra vez.

Finalmente su cuerpo había madurado, y sus poderes habían logrado el respeto y la lealtad negada antes. Sin embargo, si se corría la voz de sus constantes escapadas y su deseo profano… Ceres ni siquiera quería imaginar el caos que se desataría.

—¿Nada aún? —preguntó silenciosamente cuando Juno se acercó.

—No. —La respuesta fue igual de sutil. Juno estaba impaciente—. Debemos salir del palacio.

—Si lo hacemos la expondremos —musitó Ceres apretando los puños—. Camina conmigo —añadió en voz alta, girando sobre su sitio con gracia. Los sirvientes se inclinaron mientras pasaban, así que se concentró en mantener una conversación neutral—. Los candidatos estarán llegando en el siguiente mes, necesito que tú y Palas estén pendientes de todo lo necesario para su comodidad.

—¿Palas? —Juno bufó con diversión, enredando un dedo en su cabello verde—. Puedo apostar a que sacará de sus casillas a todos.

—Si renuncian por propia voluntad nos harán un favor. —Ceres se permitió sonreír ante la idea absurda—. Deja que juegue con ellos de acuerdo a su voluntad a menos que la corte de la reina intervenga.

Juno silbó una melodía exótica, asintió y vigiló a sus costados. El palacio estaba muy atestado en los últimos tiempos desde el anuncio, un hervidero de rumores, intrigas y juegos políticos. Lo detestaba.

—Pensar que esto es un paso necesario —murmuró, haciendo una pausa en su tarareo—. No me gusta.

—Tampoco a mí —Ceres siguió con su postura regia, negando su desesperación a cualquiera. Venus siempre le había inculcado que debía mantener la serenidad y orgullo adecuado, mostrar otra cosa solo humillaría a Serenity—, pero la princesa ha cumplido ya los mil años. Pronto, el cristal de plata se fundirá con el cristal rosa lunar. Esté lista o no, será reclamada para el trono y su tiempo empezará a correr.

Prácticamente había tenido el cuerpo de una niña durante mil años, y tendría al menos otros mil para reinar, y sin saber cómo resultaría una nueva mezcla de líneas dinásticas, la princesa tenía que encontrar un compañero y dar un heredero ya.

—¿No estamos siendo demasiado despreocupados? —Juno se removió con inquietud—. Ceres, el pasado y el futuro…

La vida inmortal de la reina debía terminar cuando el cristal de plata aceptara una nueva dueña, pero ellas habían visto a Sailor Cosmos en el pasado y su desdicha ante un futuro desgarrador, un futuro en el que solo ella sobrevivía. Una línea de tiempo en la que, probablemente, la Princesa Dama jamás había llegado al trono.

Ceres la observó con irritación.

—Tal futuro jamás se cumplirá—acotó—. Limítate a obedecer, Juno.

—No me hables con ese tono —rebatió secamente—. Estoy preocupada por nuestra princesa y los reyes.

A pesar de la discusión en cernes, siguieron caminando manteniendo las apariencias. Dejaron los salones de bailes, y pasaron a caminar por los jardines llenos de todo tipo de flores exóticas. Era una visión más hermosa que la situación que enfrentaban. Ceres se detuvo en la fuente donde la figura de la diosa Selene reposaba con los brazos en alto sosteniendo una media luna. Recordó a la antigua reina en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata, aunque solo había sido un cristal sailor su espíritu la recordaba, su fuerza, su majestuosidad y elegancia. Era su deber velar por todo eso. Debía mantener la calma.

—Lo sé —dijo mirando a Juno con culpa, y suspiró—. Lo siento, esto me está superando.

—Está bien. —Juno se sentó en un costado de la pileta, levantando los pies. Ella tenía un carácter fuerte pero a la vez razonable, si hubiese sido Vesta sin duda la pelea no habría acabado allí.

Ceres se sentó a su lado. Por largos minutos no dijeron nada, solo aguardaron exhaustas y melancólicas a que el tiempo corriera. Los reyes estaban, como de costumbre, demasiado saturados con los asuntos de Tokyo de Cristal, y las Inner Senshi (con excepción de Venus) estaban en viajes diplomáticos en otros sistemas solares.

De cualquier forma, incluso tuviesen tiempo disponible, no es como si ellas pudiesen decirles que estaban fallando en su deber más sagrado. Habían nacido para proteger a la Princesa Dama y sencillamente eran incapaces de lograrlo, tal como había sucedido en el pasado. ¿Era algún asunto de familia? Ceres hizo una mueca de exasperación y tristeza, con los cientos de hombres que existían en la galaxia su princesa tenía que haberse fijado en uno de los pocos a los cuales no tenía derecho.

—¿Estará con él? —Juno la miró de reojo, sus labios tensos—. Porque si es así, les daré una paliza a los dos.

—Incluso si Serenity merece unos cuantos golpes para entrar en razón, no creo que puedas poner tus manos sobre el sacerdote de Elysion. —Soltó una risita desenfadada. Ese hombre les había dado dolores de cabeza cuando eran títeres de Neherenia, y en aquel entonces no habrían imaginado que seguiría haciéndolo a pesar de que no lo habían visto una sola vez desde que despertaron.

Elysion era tierra santa, y pocos tenían acceso a él. Era como otra dimensión en el corazón de la tierra que el rey y los Shitennou protegían con recelo. Ellas no podían entrar a ese lugar, y para su eterna desdicha Serenity tampoco. A pesar de tener sangre de la realeza de Terra el lugar solo reconocía, por el momento, al rey Endymion.

—Lo ve todo. Debe saber cuan desconsolada está nuestra princesa por él —dijo Juno irritada.

Ceres asintió.

—Pero ¿eso nos ayudará? —Susurró, cerrando los ojos—. La reina ya ha dado su orden.

La princesa un día simplemente había estallado. Fue la primera vez que Ceres la vio ir en contra de su reina, demasiado llena de pasión por el hombre que conoció en el pasado, pero ni siquiera la Neo Reina Serenity podía calmar el tormento del corazón de su joven hija. No podía prometerle un hombre prohibido, un hombre que habitaba tierra sagrada y cuya edad era tan eterna como el mismo y traicionero tiempo, cuya soledad debía ser su única compañía.

—_Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti —La reina había sostenido a su hija con dolor, pero firmeza—, pero Princesa Dama… sabes lo que se espera de ti al asumir el trono._

—_Puedo gobernar sin un hombre a mi lado —había dicho la princesa con fiereza, airada—. ¡Soy una guerrera! ¡Soy fuerte! No necesito…_

—_Puedes gobernar sin un hombre a tu lado —concedió la reina con tranquilidad—, y puedes hacerlo si tuvieses todo el tiempo necesario. Pero gran parte de tu vida de mil años has sido una niña, y ahora que has madurado y crecido asumirás mi puesto, y tendrás que otorgar un heredero para que continúe con la dinastía real de la luna y la tierra. Es por nuestro pueblo, debes desposar a un hombre para que sea tu rey._

—_¡Pero no quiero! —Exclamó con desesperación— ¡No quiero, madre!_

—_Mi niña… —Neo Reina Serenity cerró los ojos, su corazón partido._

—_No quiero… no quiero —sollozó la princesa, enterrando el rostro en el regazo de su madre, lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas—. ¡No quiero a nadie que no sea Helios!_

El recuerdo punzaba. Habían pasado meses desde entonces, y Serenity escapaba del palacio con la vana esperanza de encontrar Elysion, importándole poco los candidatos a reyes que aspiraban a su mano.

—Asumiré la responsabilidad por la desaparición de la princesa —Ceres se levantó—. Juno, no dejes que Vesta o Palas armen un alboroto. Iré a buscarla por mi cuenta, si alguien pregunta comunica que la Princesa Dama y yo estamos haciendo inspecciones en la primera sede de cristal.

Ella asintió, se levantó, y se fue. Ceres esperaba que lograra calmar la excitación irritante de Palas, ella era la más que le preocupaba cuando se trataba de mostrar sutileza.

Antes de poder continuar su búsqueda, Venus la llamó. Apareció casi de la nada, recostada sobre uno de los pilares del pasillo, tenía un vestido casi translucido y su cabello era como oro. Su belleza eclipsaba la mente de todos, hombres o mujeres, civiles o guerreros; Ceres no era ajena a aquel peligroso hipnotismo.

—Su excelencia. —Se inclinó ante ella con aprensión, un poco aturdida ante su magia.

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesario tal formalidad, Ceres. —La sonrisa de Venus era triste. Como no tenía su uniforme de senshi, Ceres podía apostar que acababa de suplantar a la reina… otra vez. Miró de un lado a otro notando que todo estaba vacío, y tragó. No era necesario otra pista para saber por qué la llamaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró, pálida—. Es mi falta de capacidad lo que nos ha llevado a esta situación.

—No estoy aquí para sermonearte por perder de vista a la Princesa Dama. —Venus se cruzó de brazos, melancólica—. Sería un poco hipócrita hacer eso teniendo en cuenta que nunca fui capaz de mantener a la reina lejos de la tierra.

Ceres levantó la vista con timidez.

—Es frustrante —aceptó.

Venus suspiró casi teatralmente, rompiendo un poco su porte esplendoroso. Ceres se sintió un poco más confiada y se irguió a su totalidad.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Serenity me volvía loca cuando escapaba de la luna para venir a Terra solo para ver a Endymion.

—Pero —Ceres se mordió la boca, irritada— _mi _Serenity no tiene que escapar a otro lado. No puede ir a Elysion y lo sabe. ¡Salir fuera del palacio sin protección la expone a tanto! Ni siquiera tiene a los Shitennou como la reina lo tuvo en su tiempo.

Ante la mención de los guardianes del rey, Venus desvió la mirada.

—Sí —aceptó, su voz meditabunda—, aunque renegaron de sus puestos después, los Shitennou ciertamente cuidaron a la reina.

Era claro que el tema debía ser desviado. Ceres carraspeó y volvió al asunto principal.

—No sé qué hacer, Lady Venus. Antes solía ser tan complaciente… —Era mimada y traviesa, sí, pero la princesa siempre había sido diligente en sus estudios, desesperada y emocionada por probar que era digna hija de los reyes. Nunca había mostrado tal desatino y rebeldía a sus preciosos y admirados padres.

Era como si su pasión hubiese desfigurado su razón. A Ceres le carcomía comparar la situación de la princesa con la reina, recordar que aunque había sido por medio de una maldición, los reyes se amaron y por consecuencia de eso indirectamente causaron una devastación sin precedentes.

Venus compartía su preocupación. Después de que el amor de Serenity y Endymion fuese un hecho público, el semblante de la antigua reina se nubló de desesperación en la intimidad de su alcoba, solo mostrándole a ella, la diosa Venus, su debilidad. Le había sujetado las manos entonces, temblorosa, confiándole un secreto pavoroso:

"_He ido tan lejos de mi patria y, aun así, todo se vuelve a repetir. ¿Todas las diosas lunares tienen que amar a un hombre prohibido, Venus?"_

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué va a pasar con ella? —Ceres la miró con tortura—. Si realmente se ve obligada a casarse con otro hombre… ella no lo soportará. Morirá, lo sé.

Venus se tensó.

—Ciertamente nuestra princesa puede morir por ese amor…

Ceres cerró los ojos, derrotada.

—Prometí cuidarla, prometí que moriría si eso garantizaba su vida, pero ¿cómo puedo protegerla de sí misma?

La sonrisa de la antigua Diosa Venus fue desgarradora mientras pensaba en su princesa atravesando su cuerpo con la espada de su amado fallecido.

—No puedes —La respuesta fue amarga—, es la cruel realidad. No pude, no puedes… no podemos protegerlas de sí mismas.

Ceres bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, impotente. ¿Qué haría con esa respuesta? Sintió que su corazón se partía aún más. Pensó en Sailor Cosmos, y sintió miedo. Durante el debut de Serenity como adulta (más de 70 años atrás), había hecho una promesa junto a Venus por la supervivencia de la dinastía del segundo Milenio de Plata, por los reyes y la princesa, y ahora empezaba a creer que había pecado de optimista.

Tiritó. Venus alzó una mano y le tocó la frente, la tiara se desvaneció y la calidez de la media luna real la inundó, ahogando su desesperanza. Ceres se sobresaltó, lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos, acariciando el símbolo de poder que le había sido otorgado como un regalo precioso.

—Lady Venus…

—No pasará nada —Venus sabía que quizá estaba mintiendo—, estamos más preparadas que antes. Los reyes saben que la princesa sufre, y aunque están reticentes por su propia experiencia en nuestras vidas pasadas, harán hasta lo imposible por calmar su dolor. Helios es un hombre prohibido… aunque no lo entendíamos en aquel entonces…

La imagen de Chibiusa volvió a ella, pequeña e ilusionada, ojos brillantes y sonrisa esperanzada. Ella había despedido a Helios con una promesa de reencontrarse en su propio tiempo, y las senshi la alentaron entre bromas y sonrisas cómplices. Eran entonces adolescentes terrestres sin preparación, libres, sin el peso de sus encarnaciones anteriores y un planeta entero que gobernar y proteger.

Habían sido negligentes, aunque lamentarlo no iba a solucionar el embrollo en el que estaban. Pronto, llegarían legiones de príncipes y pretendientes de menor rango para la princesa, no podían desairar a los candidatos incluso si Serenity no tenía intención de elegir a alguno.

—La existencia del honorable sacerdote de Elysion es algo bendito y superior incluso a nosotras, la realeza Senshi —confió Venus—, pero lo lograremos de algún modo. Las Outer Senshi, Pluto sobre todo… fueron un secreto y un tabú roto. Encontraremos la forma de reunir a nuestra princesa y a Helios. Hasta entonces, protégela, Ceres. Protégela.

Ella asintió, su fuerza renovada. Miró con determinación a Venus y se dijo que no podía claudicar.

Tras dar ese mensaje, Venus giró sobre su sitio y se desvaneció como si fuese viento. Ceres hizo lo mismo, yendo tras su princesa para apoyarla y protegerla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lejos del palacio y la preocupación de sus guardianas, lejos incluso de la capital, la Princesa Dama Serenity había encontrado consuelo en un pequeño bosque, donde cayó exhausta y triste. Llena de sudor y tierra, Serenity, llamada Chibiusa en el siglo XX, se despojó de su ceremonial vestido rosado, quedando solo en un fino y pequeño camisón íntimo, e ingresó al lago.

Intentó que el paisaje rebosante de inocencia, vida y candor alegrara su espíritu marchito, aunque era en vano. Se sentía enferma de amor y dolor.

El agua la tapó la cubrió hasta la cintura, y ella formó hondas con los dedos, su mirada opaca reflejándose en el agua cristalina. Finalmente tenía la figura que deseaba: curvas y piernas largas, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, y su cabello caía hasta sus tobillos. Era una mujer en todo sentido, y su cuerpo dolía por Helios.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que su comportamiento era reprochable e imperdonable, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Helios —llamó, mirando los retazos del cielo que se veían a través de las copas de los arboles—. Helios —repitió, su voz quebrada—, prometiste que nos encontraríamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué no vienes a mí, mi príncipe?

Empezó a llorar, hilillos de lágrimas que parecían perlas resbalaron y cayeron al lago. Y gimió de frustración y tormento. ¿Qué sería de ella si no podía superar esto?

¿Cuántas veces tendría que llorar y buscar Elysion? ¿Hasta cuándo?

—Helios —pidió de nuevo—. Por favor, _por favor_… no me abandones.

Quizá fue simplemente porque ya había rogado lo suficiente para conmover a la magia que lo apresaba o quizá porque no ya soportaba verla tan miserable, no importaba la razón, Helios apareció. Serenity saltó en su sitio cuando una luz estalló a unos metros, refulgía con la forma de una estrella entre los árboles, y ella quedó tan sorprendida que ni siquiera atinó a transformarse.

Cuando distinguió la elegante figura, sin embargo, poco importó su transformación. Serenity perdió el aliento y lo recuperó en un instante, feliz más allá de lo posible. Se tambaleó y caminó fuera del lago como en un trance hasta que alcanzó la orilla, y pudo decirlo:

—Helios… —El susurro fue una mezcla de pasión y deseo, de emoción apenas contenida en su cuerpo.

El joven sonrió levemente a modo de respuesta, parecía brillar en la tierra, y con cada paso que daba la Princesa Dama Serenity, la próxima reina de Tokyo de Cristal, temblaba de anhelo. Su largo cabello rosa se desparramaba a sus pies, besando la tierra y el agua que la acunaba. El fino vestido, la seda húmeda que cubría su cuerpo solo aumentaba el deseo, aquel infantil capricho que abrigó por años, aquella desesperada pasión que ahora abrigaba, pues la niña convertida en mujer no podía evitar el desearlo.

—Princesa Dama —murmuró él en voz baja, suave, tentativa.

Serenity se irguió más sin importarle el hecho de que estuviese casi desnuda frente a él, lo único que le interesaba era que finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, podía verlo de nuevo. Quiso llorar, quiso reír y abrazarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

—Ha pasado tiempo —dijo con lágrimas en la voz—. ¿Por qué no viniste a mí antes?

—Tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo borrase mi recuerdo de tus pensamientos, mi dama —respondió Helios con una sonrisa triste y desesperada.

Serenity hizo una mueca de angustia.

—¿Me odias? —¿Quizá su anhelo no era compartido? ¿Quizá Helios la despreciaba por su amor?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Jamás podría hacer algo así, mi princesa.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—No debes amarme. Serás la soberana de este planeta —Helios comprendía bien su posición. No quería arruinarla, pero no podía seguir solo observando su desdicha incluso si rompía todas las reglas impuestas—. No puedes seguir con esto, _no debes_.

Ella empezó a sollozar.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que me odiabas.

Helios la miró de forma torturada.

—Nunca podría hacerlo, te amo más de lo debería permitirme mi humilde posición. ¿Quién soy yo para merecer tu corazón?

—¡Eres el hombre que yo quiero! ¡El hombre que será mi rey! ¡Debes serlo tú o moriré! —Declaró ella apasionadamente— ¡Pero si no me amas, si no quieres estar a mi lado entonces dímelo y cesaré! ¡Soy yo quien no merece tu corazón!

—Te quiero. —Helios se acercó tanto que no hubo espacio entre ellos, sus ojos fundiéndose lentamente en un estremecedor deseo—. Te amo, Princesa Dama… más de lo que debería, más de lo que está permitido…

—Entonces, bésame —pidió Serenity en un suspiro—. Bésame.

Helios la besó, unió sus labios en un gesto suave y tranquilo, pero para su fortuna o desgracia, Serenity ya no era una niña ni en cuerpo ni alma, y su deseo era más grande que un simple beso. Cuando se aferró a él, entregándose con ingenua y apasionada confianza, la voluntad de Helios se rompió, y lo último que quedó de su inocencia de niña fue su vestido deslizándose suavemente por su cuerpo.

.

* * *

_¡Hi!_

_Siempre quise hacer un HeliosxChibiusa, la última parte lo tengo escrito hace tantos años… que creo que es más cursi de lo que soy actualmente, pero cambiarlo rompería la esencia del fic que ideé en ese entonces. Así que lo dejo allí._

_Estuve escribiendo one-shot en el último mes, y aunque creí que el fandom estaba muerto, me sorprendió y emocionó gratamente ver algunos comentarios. Gracias por eso._

_Espero este one-shot también les guste y puedan dejarme alguna opinión._

Besos, Bella.


End file.
